1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known for enabling a user to select transmission destination information preregistered in an image forming apparatus, such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), so that image data generated by performing a scanning operation can be stored in a server apparatus specified by the selected transmission destination information.
Also, techniques are known for preventing erroneous transmission by displaying the name of a PC (personal computer) corresponding to a transmission destination as well as the name of a user that has logged into the PC on an image forming apparatus (see e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5264433).
However, for example, when a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) or an address of a server apparatus specified by the transmission destination information is incorrect, image data generated by a scanning operation cannot be transmitted to the server apparatus. Also, in a case where the server apparatus requires authentication, if authentication information, such as a user name and a password, included in the transmission destination information is incorrect, the image data cannot be stored in the server apparatus.
Because transmission destination information is typically registered by a special user such as an administrator of the image forming apparatus, even when information, such as a URL, a user name, or a password, is incorrect, a general user may not be able to correct the information.
Thus, techniques are desired for ensuring that a user such as an administrator of the image forming apparatus registers valid transmission destination information including, a correct URL, a correct user name, and a correct password, for example.